shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuzu Uchiha
Character first name Sakuzu '''Character Last Name''' Uchiha '''IMVU Username''' daretobereal2 '''Nickname (optional)''' "One Hit wonder" '''Age''' ''26'' '''Date of Birth''' 4''/20'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' ''6,3'' '''Weight''' ''155 pounds'' '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinobi Shinobi]''' (忍) otherwise referred to as '''ninja''' (忍者) in the English translation of ''Naruto'', are the primary focus and the main military power in the series. A female ninja is known as a '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kunoichi kunoichi]''' (くノ一). Most come from a hidden village, of which some come from specialised [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_clans ninja clans], and will perform [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Missions missions] for a fee. These missions can include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. In times of war, ninja will come together to defend their villages and land. The clearest characteristic of a shinobi is their ability to manipulate [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra chakra] to create and use [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu techniques]. Shinobi are expected to be loyal to their villages for life, and any defectors are considered to be [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Missing-nin missing-nin], and will be marked for death. '''Scars/Tattoos''': None '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' Married (wife [http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Atalia_Senju Atallia Senju]) '''Behaviour''' Nice Kind Protective '''Nindo (optional)''' ''None'' '''Summoning''' ''Crows'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' The '''Uchiha clan''' (うちは一族, ''Uchiha Ichizoku'') was one of the four noble clans of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure Konohagakure],[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan#cite_note-0 [1]] and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan#cite_note-1 [2]] producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senju_clan Senju clan], they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan_Massacre clan massacre]. Contents [[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan# show]] Background Founding [http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100930152055/naruto/images/5/50/The_Founding_Uchiha.PNG] The Uchiha clan before the founding of Konoha. The Uchiha clan descended from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Indra Indra], the elder of the two sons of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_of_the_Six_Paths Sage of the Six Paths]. Indra inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual energies. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. Indra believed that ''power'' was the way to bring peace, while [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Asura Asura], the younger son, believed ''love'' was the way. The Sage favoured Asura's ideal, and therefore designated him as his successor, causing Indra to be filled with jealousy and hatred.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan#cite_note-2 [3]] From this hate came what [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tobi Tobi] calls the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Curse_of_Hatred Curse of Hatred] (憎しみの呪い, ''Nikushimi no Noroi''). From Asura descended the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senju_clan Senju clan] who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan#cite_note-3 [4]] However, the Uchiha suffered another more dangerous curse: a passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment the one they care for most is dead. Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Sharingan] as well as battle prowess, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other being the Senju clan. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Madara_Uchiha Madara Uchiha] was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan], took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju, and vice versa.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan#cite_note-4 [5]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan#cite_note-5 [6]] '''Ninja Class '''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=21 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=21 Edit] ''Jounin, ANbu'' '''Element One''' ''Wind'' '''Element Two'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=23 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=23 Edit] ''Fire'' '''Advanced Nature'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=24 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=24 Edit] ''(( Only possible at jouinin or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.))'' '''Weapon of choice'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=25 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=25 Edit] (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Databook'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=26 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=26 Edit] '''Chakra colour'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=27 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=27 Edit] (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):Kusangi''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Wind Fan''' '''Total:'''16 '''Jutsu List ''' | class="document_b3"| |- id="yui_3_9_0_2_1400638601962_183" | class="document_c1"| | class="document_c2" id="yui-gen20"| |} | class="document_b3"| |- id="yui_3_9_0_2_1400639011947_224" | class="document_c1"| | class="document_c2" id="yui-gen44"| |} | class="document_b3"| |- id="yui_3_9_0_2_1400639011947_164" | class="document_c1"| | class="document_c2" id="yui-gen12"| |} Moushou Kaseiken (Fierce Flame Fist) Rank: S Description: A fabled level of mastery, this version of the Kaseiken almost completely revolutionizes the previous. Rather than flames wrapping around a users fist, the fire instead engulfs the user completely and generally makes the user look imposing, even demonic. But these flames are much more than show. Now that the flame that was previously surrounding only the fist is available in such large amounts through the entire body, the destruction of the attack is also multiplied five-fold. However, this is a make or break technique. At this stage of mastery, the explosion itself can be controlled enough so that the user is not harmed, but the amount of chakra it takes to both control and create such force immediately user to fight at his limits. Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu (Fire Release: True Hydra Technique) Rank: S Description: An extremely powerful technique, used only by the most powerful of Leaf-nins, it has been known to destroy entire landscapes in one fell swoop. By somewhat summoning a large, fiery monstrosity in front of them: a Fire Dragon with three heads. Katon: Homura Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release: Blazing Clone Technique) Rank: S Description: Fashioned from flame, this clone is much different than its other elemental counterparts. A base and rather expected property of this bunshin is that it’s extremely warm to the touch. Each blow dealt by it could be compared to being hit with a newly fashioned sledgehammer straight from the forge. Second to that would be its innate tendency to explode in a burst of flame when dealt a killing blow, comparable to that of a few exploding notes. However, it’s more unique abilities are thus: Creating a Katon Bunshin is not as simple a matter as it may seem. Unlike most others, this one is crafted straight from a user’s mouth, quite literally breathing life into it. So, in effect, this can be used both as a tool and a form of attack all in one. And still, even, each bunshin is easily equipped with a majority of the user’s own techniques. Katon: Oorashi no Ryu (Fire Release: Raging Storm of the Dragon) Rank: S Description: An extremely powerful technique that tests the physical limits of the user, it is the mark of a true Katon Master. Using all methods of heat creation and transferal, the user channels chakra all over their body and dramatically bends forward, their back hunched and aimed upward. Then, slamming their crossed arms onto the ground in from of them, firmly planting both palms on the ground, the user erupts in a blazing column of impenetrable flame. What the result is what can only be described as a funnel of pure fire. Designed to be used defensively over all else, the fire as well takes different form as floods of chakra meant to reinforce the technique discolor it. Purple, blue and red all at once, this funnel surrounds the user completely and has obvious effects: anything that makes contact with the user during this technique becomes instantly inflamed, and such force by the chakra launches it back. Katon: Shunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Transport Technique) Rank: S Description: In a haze of flame the user travels from place to place, quite literally leaving disaster in their wake. Much unlike the varying techniques that most other villages boast, this one not only carries the user from one area to another in an elemental, almost ethereal form, but causes a great deal of devastation as well. Performing the necessary seals, the user suddenly becomes the literal form of fire and moves in that form. Also unlike it’s other counterparts, this technique is very much offensive in that the entire area around an opponent can be set ablaze as well and keep them from escaping. Katon: Daikonran (Fire Release: Pandemonium) Rank: S+ Description: Very few people have seen this technique in action and even less have ever spoken of it. And yet as cliche as that sounds, it is most definitely a truth that cannot be denied. During the course of a battle, the user carefully sets different parts of the battlefield on fire and then sets this very special technique to use. Drawing upon the heat energy from all the surrounding flames, the user transforms them into spheres of purely charged heat through the use of very particular seals. Then, as the seals are completed, the balls begin to surround the opponent. Finally, they close in on the enemy at incredible speeds and the heat is completely absorbed into their bodies… causing them to explode from all the internal pressures and other biological processes which have failed due to the intense rise in temperature. The user can, also, delay this process by mentally dragging each sphere through the air and disabling an opponent’s appendages one by one before finishing them '''Allies'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=30 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=30 Edit] ((Your village / allied villages and ofcourse individuals you consider your allies.)) '''Enemies'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=31 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=31 Edit] (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information'''[http://character-bio.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Bio_Wiki?action=edit&section=32 Edit][http://shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Bio?action=edit&section=32 Edit] Anbu Approved by:Sakuzu Uchiha/daretobereal2